


Ruthless

by ivyspinners



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irial should have known: curses have their own price and their own rules. The curse on the summer queen breaks the wrong way, and she joins a different court altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

The truth is, the entire court had seen her running, scared witless with a lifetime of knowledge of faery cruelty entrenched by her Sight, by her mortal family history, and shadows licking up her skin in deadly protection or not, the former Dark King's begrudging acceptance or not (his curse had broken just the wrong way, he'd said, his lips a brand on her forehead as power shifted), they are not ready to accept her until she proves her strength.

Aislinn has spent her entire life looking over her shoulder, so wary she kept her friends a foot away, a mile away; but she is queen, and her fey, she knows in her bones, are hers just like she is theirs (so very much theirs that her nails become sharp like blades, her smile cutting and insidious as a barely remembered nightmare) and she is keeping them - no matter what it takes.

Leslie is -- was -- a friend, but Aislinn remembers with a dark fey's tenacity how her friends had overwritten her terror, had pushed the Summer King her way, so she watches impassively as ink bleeds across Leslie's shoulder into curling wings, and she drags and drags and drags that power until her court is drunk on it, bloated to the verge of unconsciousness (Leslie herself drowning her nightmares with that addictive pull) and she walks away from the aftermath of the ink exchange, closes the door on the shattered humans and her shattered humanity both.

fin


End file.
